High School Next Generation: The Final Installment
by Brii-chan14
Summary: Follow the gang in there final two years of high school! [Sequel to HSNG] [3/3]
1. Rocky Relationships

_Hello dearest cherished readers, it is I, EscapeReality, with the final installment of HSNG! If you're new, there's two previous books, now, you don't have to read the first one, but the second one is a must since it focuses on the second generation of characters. I did some editing to the last book, but it isn't perfect. WARNING HST (the very first book) sucks ass! I WAS SO YOUNG NAIVE AND STUPID when I wrote it, but it's decent I give it 7/10._

 _I'm trying to keep updates as frequent as possible, don't be surprise if there isn't any updates in January because I have finals *creis evrytiem*_

 _Please R/R_

 _-INTERJECTION-_

 _This chapter was also edited by the not-so-famous Wheatley's Shadow. (You know, the guy that has gotten mentioned in all the later chapters Escape has written. I hope you enjoy the new story, it's most likely gonna go far, as most of my girl's works usually do. Also, all of you remember. Suu is best girl, end of story. Suu. Best. Girl. #slimelife_

 _Happy holidays_

 _"Oh Marron, is that really your question?" he asked, reaching out a hand to lightly touch the blonde girl's shoulder. "You see my sweet, that's the problem. I don't want anything from you, per se. I want you. All of you."_

 _With this final announcement, the shadowy man drew his hand away from the restrained girl. The air was silent for a split second, save for Marron's terrified whimpers, until the silence was broken by the very familiar rip of a strip of duct tape. Before Marron could even react in her very limited ways, her mouth was taped over, sealing her fate and removing whatever chance she would have had for getting out of this godforsaken place._

 _"Now that you are a little quieter, let's begin." he said semi-sweetly, his hand moving back to the blonde's slender shoulder, slowly traveling downwards to brush against her mild cleavage. "I'm sorry for being rough before. It's just that…you crying out for help would be such a turnoff for me. Besides, it's not like you would be heard anyways. Everyone is upstairs partying. Behind several doors. With loud music. There's no way they would hear you through all of that. I'd rather have you save your energy."_

Marron eyes jolted open as she let out a loud ear piercing scream. Her body was shaking violently and her heart was beating harder than a drum. Frantically, the blonde searched the room, trying to figure out where she was.

'Oh no! It happened again!' She thought to herself, bringing her knees to her chest and burying her face in between them. "Why won't they go away!?" she cried out into the darkness. Her parents would be in the room any moment now, and she would have to make up another lie as to why she woke up screaming.

In a matter of moments she could hear her bedroom door slowly open, and once the lights were on and her father was in the room, she was already under the covers pretending to sleep.

"Marron, sweetie? Are you okay?" her father questioned, concern and tiredness in his tone. He yawned before calling her again. "Marron, please, if something is wrong tell me or your mother, you've been more distant and quieter than usual. And you've been screaming in the middle of the night almost every day now. Come on, please tell me what happened? Did Trunks do something?"

"No, Daddy, I'll be fine, I read in an article that stress causes sleep problems like sleep walking or yelling. I'm just nervous about school, that's all. I'm really tired Daddy, can I please get some rest?"

Krillin rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I was once a teenager, so I'm not going to press the issues, but remember Daddy is always here to help. Love you princess."

A single tear trickled down her cheeks, and she bit her bottom lip to suppress her whimpers. "Love you too daddy."

With that Krillin slowly closed the door.

It was a sunny warm summer morning and Gohan was the first in his family to wake up. During the summer he and his siblings would work in their mother's restaurant, they would save up all vacation and then use the money for school supplies and new clothes. The restaurant wouldn't open for three more hours, so for once, he could relax without any interruptions.

Still dressed in his PJs, which only consisted of joggers and a baggy T-shirt, Gohan plopped down on the living room recliner and turned on the TV. He would use this time to catch up on all his favorite Hulu and Netflix shows and enjoy his nutella and milk and no one would interrupt him.

As soon as the eldest Son got settled in, there was a knock from the back door. 'Goddammit, can't a man watch Monster Musume and eat Nutella without being interrupted?' he thought as he dragged himself through the kitchen to the back door. With an ugly scowl plastered on his face, he opened the door. "What the hell- Oh, Videl, it's you."

Videl smiled and waved shyly. "I'm still welcomed over, right?"

"You're hair.. Y-you-"

"I cut it, yea I did," the brunette responded with a slight blush on her face. Her hair was in a cute pixie cut, bringing out her facial features more. "Do you not like it?"

"No! No! I never said that, you look perfect," Gohan complimented. While he did prefer girls with long hair, this look on her was quite stunning on her. "You want to come in, everyone's sleep so we'll have the kitchen and the TV to ourselves."

"Sounds good, I'm tired of being stuck at home with my step-mother," Videl groaned before stepping into the house. It felt like years since she's been in the Son house and everything was pretty much the same.

"When's your dad coming back from his wrestling tour?" Gohan questioned as he led her to the living room.

Videl shrugged. "He keeps adding more cities to his tour, I mean we have enough money as it is, why does he want more fame and money?"

Gohan turned to look at her, he noticed the hurt and sadness in her eyes, so he decided to change the topic. "So, what inspired you to get a haircut?"

"Eh, spur of the moment decision, kinda. I mean I've been feeling really shitty and useless as of let, and I had nothing better to do. Plus I'm trying to recreate my image, everyone remembers me as a drug addict."

"That's not true Videl," Gohan protested. Truthfully, more than half the school knew, and constantly would gossip about her.

Videl flashed him a 'I'm not buying it look' and rolled her eyes. "You don't always have to protect me Gohan, I can handle the truth. There's so much I have to fix this year."

Gohan sighed and sat down on the couch motioning Videl to sit next to him, he grabbed her hand and softly squeezed it. "You know I'm always here to help you out."

"Like you can fix my G.P.A," the brunette scoffed.

"I am the smartest guy you know Vi," he boasted. "We can easily fix your G.P.A, you can go to night school and summer school if you have to, and I'll make sure to you stay on top of things."

"What about my friends?" Videl questioned.

"That's easy, all you need to do is communicate with them and apologize," Gohan advised.

"Like Bra would forgive me for all the things I said about her," Videl responded.

"Trust me she will, everyone will forgive you eventually," Gohan told her.

There was a long pause before Videl spoke up again. "What about my bad habit?"

"Habits? What do you mean- Oh that," Gohan said. "We'll I can't fix that, but going to counseling will."

Videl shook her head and immediately jumped up to her feet. "I-I can't let my dad find out about this. Besides, if he really cared about me he would be there more often instead of traveling the world without m-me." She couldn't contain her pain and sadness anymore, and a waterfall of tears came rushing down her face. The short haired brunette fell to her knees and soon felt a pair of arms embrace her.

"I-I can't do this anymore. I have no one but you, an-and some-sometimes you're not enough. I miss m-my Mom an-and my dad, I m-miss being a family. I miss Erasa. I miss be-being h-h-happy. I miss being normal. T-There's not a day t-that goes by when I-I don't t-think about s-suicide. I-I hate myself G-Gohan, I can't look myself in the m-mirror anymore with-without wishing I-I was dead."

He was speechless at what he heard. The strong, arrogant, hard-headed Videl was gone and left a vulnerable and depressed one. Suicide. He couldn't believe she uttered such a hideous word. Gohan squeezed her tighter, if he could speak, he would let her know that suicide wasn't the answer, and that there was help for her out there, and that he couldn't image a life without her in it. Instead he cried softly into her hair.

A confused Videl pulled back and looked at her with her red puffy eyes. "Gohan, w-why are you crying."

The teenage boy wiped his tears away, only to have a few more fall down his face. "Because," he sniffed. "I know we're not together, yet at least, but I love you. And I feel like shit because I can't help you, sadly our life isn't a corny Jay Asher or John Green story."

He received a light laugh from her, a genuine one at that. "I love you too."

"I want you to love yourself too Videl, you gotta get help, otherwise your life will continue to go downhill from here."

"I have you though Gohan," the girl protested. "I know once things get better between us, I'll be truly happy again."

"Videl, you can't romanticize these feelings, sure it may work at first, but in the end you'll still feel alone and sad," Gohan responded.

"H-how do you know?"

"Don't worry, just listen to me, have I ever led you in the wrong direction?" Gohan inquired her.

Videl shook her head.

"Then trust me on this, and don't worry I'll be there with you every single step of the way," Gohan told her gently. He cupped her chin in his hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Oh how he wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't kiss this Videl, this wasn't his Videl. He gazed into her light blue eyes. "I promise Videl, everything will be okay."

Bra's eyes shot open from the loud pounding on the door. A loud groan escaped her mouth before she pulled the covers over her head. "Go away!" the bluette shouted, her voice muffled by the protective cocoon of blankets that she had drawn over herself.

"Bra, it's noon, get your ass out of bed and spend some time with me and your father," Bulma commanded.

"Leave me alone!" Bra yelled.

Bulma sighed, she didn't know why she even tried anymore. "Why are you and your brother being so distant from everyone? I'll tell you one thing, this stops today otherwise I'm cutting the internet off. And don't think you can just use your phone either, because that is going to stop as well."

Bra tossed the covers off of herself and groaned loudly. "Fine! But if I have to get out of bed, you have to get Trunks out of bed too!" Once she heard her mother's footsteps walking away from her door, she sat up and blankly stared at her wall.  
This is what her whole summer consisted of, sleeping in until late afternoon and entertaining herself with her phone, all while trying to ignore her mother's constant beckons, as she tried to get her daughter out of her room and downstairs with the family.

 _"How can I love someone as narcissistic, needy, annoying, arrogant, selfish, and demanding as Bra. If things don't go her way, she throws a tantrum, she uses her money to hide her insecurities and- I NEVER DID LOVE HER!"_ hearing his voice echoing throughout her head brought a scowl on her face. The Son boys were assholes, and it sickened her that no one else saw their true colors. They were ignorant fools for not realizing that she was the best they could ever get. She was beautiful, smart, and rich. "But noooooo, Gohan wants to date a stupid crack head and Goten want's to date my slutty cousin." The girl rolled out of bed and stomped into her walk in closet. She flicked on the lights and observed herself in her full length mirror.

She was slim with curves in all the right places, a nice rack, no pimples, no stretch marks, she was literally perfect on the outside, albeit rather unkempt due to the mostly sedentary lifestyle she had been living throughout the summer. All that crap about her being narcissistic, needy, and demanding was nowhere near the truth. She was the most caring and altruistic person she knew. Every Christmas and birthday she gave her friends the best gifts. If anyone had a nasty personality it was him! He was dishonest, stupid, and rude. How is it that he was head over heels over Nikki after only dating her for a few months and knowing her for only a short period more, but he could insult Bra, the girl that he had basically known for the entirety of his life, like she was nothing more than a common whore on the streets.

"Well, if the Sons want to play with my emotions, I can play too," Bra said to herself as she posed cutely in the mirror. They didn't have to love her, but she sure as hell was going to make sure that they at least gave her the respect that she deserved.

Trunks had woken up in a similar manner like his sister. It took him a while to get out of bed, but within the hour he was showered, dressed, and making his way down the stairs to the kitchen where his family would be.

He hated spending time with them, he hated spending time with everyone ever since Marron randomly broke up with him and refused to tell him why. His suspicion was that she had met someone at the dance, and that's why she left so abruptly. He didn't want to believe it, but her actions justified his assumption.

If this is what it felt to be truly heartbroken, he never wanted to make someone feel this way. He was depressed, irritable, and tired all the time, and he wished he could simply break out of it and go back to his carefree ways. He thought about Marron all the time, which only made his heart ache for her more. Trunks attempted to go to her house, but, for some reason, Krillin didn't like him. While Trunks knew that it would probably be unlike Marron to do such a thing, he did presume that the blonde must have told her parents some sort of story about how he mistreated or abused her. After all, something like that wouldn't be questioned, allowing Marron to easily push him out of her life and slip into the arms of whoever she had found that night.

He should have been mad at her, but he just couldn't bring himself to be. Trunks wouldn't give up until this was resolved, either through him figuring out what had happened or her coming back to him and explaining herself. She couldn't hide from him forever, school was right around the corner and they were bound to have at least one class together. He would get to the bottom of this, and find out just what the girl was hiding from him.

"Morning Trunksie," Bra greeted happily, waving cutely at her brother.

Trunks furrowed his eyebrows and stopped dead in his tracks, he looked around the kitchen then back at his sister. "You okay?"

Bra giggled. "Silly brother, I'm fine. It feels wonderful to be out my room. I missed spending time with my family. You should stop worrying about Marron and stop hiding in your room and come out more often."

"You shouldn't be talking," the heir scoffed obnoxiously at her hypocrisy. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"About time my babies showed their faces," came their mother's warm voice.

Trunks turned around to see his mother walking towards him with her arms open. Trunks blushed as Bulma squeezed him and kissed him a bunch of times on the forehead.

"Mooom, stop it this is gross," Trunks gagged, attempting to push her back.

Bra snickered from the kitchen table her eyes wandered from her brother and mother to her father who just entered the kitchen. "Have you told them yet?" Vegeta asked bluntly.

"Told us what?" the twins asked in unison.

"We're going to the amusement park the whole day as a family! I'm tired of my babies being so damn gloomy," Bulma informed.

Bra squealed with excitement, while Trunks groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not six, mother. I don't want to ride on bumper cars and the ferris wheel," he complained.

"The hell you talking about, bumper cars are fun. Stop trying to be Mr. Serious and enjoy some quality time with your favorite sister," Bra responded.

"You're my only sister," Trunks retorted.

"Yea… about that," Bulma laughed nervously.


	2. Summer Comes to An End

So sorry for not updating, my life has been hectic. From being cheated on to stressing about college. However, I'm back with my old username! Anyways, I should let y'all read, thanks for the reviews and patience!

* * *

To say that her summer sucked would have been an understatement; this summer was complete hell. Erasa had lost herself in her sadness and sorrow. While at first, her parents didn't notice how her personality changed, an alarm went off in their heads once their daughter cut all her hair off and tossed away most of her clothes. The constant crying, refusing to eat, and finally, the suicide attempt was what incited them to get her help. All of that happened within the first two weeks of June, and since then, things have only continued to go downhill.

Erasa looked out the window, envying the happy carefree people who passed by outside. Those people probably didn't want to kill themselves every day like she did. Those people probably were content with themselves and weren't afraid of looking into the mirror like she was. Those people were probably comfortable in their bodies, unlike she was. Those people weren't lost like she was. No matter how hard she fought, her mind refused to leave its depressed state.

Today wasn't like any other day, today would be the first day in weeks that she would be leaving her house. The once happy, cheerful and energetic girl was filled with nothing but grief. Every day she felt nothing but regret, misery, and heartbreak, but that wasn't a legitimate reason in her parent's book for her to stay in her room. She missed the days when she would go shopping with her friends and how she'd be able to live a carefree life. Now her days were spent hiding from her mistakes in her dark, cool room, watching her peers live happily on social media and indulging in Netflix series. Although not all her days were spent alone, her parents wanted nothing more than for her to get out of this cycle, even going as far as taking her to bi-weekly counseling and getting her on antidepressants. Nonetheless, Erasa still felt broken, and felt even worse that her parents were being nothing but supportive and yet, she still wasn't getting well.

It disappointed her that she let someone cause her to go into a deep depression. However, there was only so much a young woman could do when the man she loved so dearly had manipulated her. The first person she lost her virginity to, the first person she ever uttered the words 'I love you' to, the man who she had stayed up late with conversing about their future, was also the first to break her heart, convincing her that it would be best if they terminated the pregnancy of their two children. It would have been best to bring a child into the world when they were married and they had a big house protected by a white picket fence, he said. Naive she had been, however, she'd be the last to think that he would cross her like she did. The dream that he had painted for her was all she wanted, little did she know he would skip town on her after she had the abortion.

She didn't even want it, she was willing to give up everything to be a mother. The only reason she did it was for him because she knew it would make him happy, yet he didn't even have the balls to stay to comfort her. Their relationship was on and off throughout the years, but this was the last straw, he may have broken her, but he was never going to get her again.

The curly-haired blonde let out an emotionally exhausted sigh before taking a step back from the window and heading back to her bed and flopped down carelessly, her parents were adamant about going on a family vacation before school started, to 'clear' everyone's head. While they told her this she knew their true intentions were different, they wanted to cure her depression and make sure she didn't completely go over the edge, again. Erasa would rather spend the remainder of her summer hiding in her room, however, she was rather pale.

"Erasa honey," came her father's voice followed by two taps on the door.

The sudden noise caused her to jolt out of her daze. " ?"

"Your mother wanted me to check in on you, we'll be leaving for the airport in an hour. You'll be ready soon right?" Tien questioned in a soft tone.

"Um yeah, I'm almost done the packing," Erasa answered as she eyed her two empty suitcases by her bedside.

"Alrighty then, love you, sweetheart," he responded.

Erasa sighed in response. Although she was terrible at showing it, Erasa was grateful for her parents and how supportive they had been over the past months. She thought that when she had told them what had happened between her and Tyler, she would end up with her mom in prison. However, Launch was calm and comforting. If it weren't for her parents, she'd be in worse shape, but they didn't let her sulk too much.

"Better start packing," the blonde chuckled to herself as she headed for her dresser.

* * *

It had been a long day at work for Pan at her mother's restaurant. Since placing fifth on their region's best restaurants list, the Son's family restaurant has been booming with business. The Son children took advantage of this opportunity and started working more shifts so now, Pan spent most of her day's bussing tables instead of hanging with friends. Within her friend group, there was a lot of tension: fights, cheating, lying, you name it. She loved her friends like her family, however, she needed space from the drama, at least for the summer. On the rare occasion she could hang out, Pan usually hung out with Tarot; the girl who used to tease her and her friends was now one of her closest friends.

If she had of known that she and Tarot had so much in common, she would have attempted to befriend her sooner. Their friendship bloomed at the beginning of the summer, Tarot got a job at the daycare nearby and came by for lunch often. Having to wait on Tarot at first was very nerve racking for Pan, she was always worried that Tarot had something planned to sabotage her. Contrary to Pan's assumptions Tarot barely paid attention to Pan and her siblings. Eventually, the two brunettes went from small talk to gossiping in a matter of weeks. Tarot had changed so much throughout the summer, during the last bit of the school year she had become more friendly. But after she breaks up with Mo, Tarot changed a lot. She sported a bob instead of her long flowing tresses and traded in her emo style to more of a liberal hippy in college wardrobe.

Their friendship blossomed even more once Pan broke up with her careless boyfriend Justin, and Tarot was there to support her when no one else was.

"So how's work been?" Tarot asked Pan before stuffing her face with a couple of gyoza. "From the looks of it, way busier than usual."

This is how pan spent much of her lunches, after the rush, Tarot would come over and the two would go on the patio since Pan didn't have the luxury of enjoying the sun like she wanted to every day.

Pan scoffed before picking up some noodles with her chopsticks and clumsily eating it. "Uh sometimes I just want to walk out, but I know my mother will beat me if I do. I'm probably going to take next week off since we'll be going back to school that following Monday."

"You'll be a junior and I'll be a senior, how exciting," Tarot retorted sarcastically followed by an eye roll. "Hopefully, no more underclassmen drama for you."

"You're telling me, I wish everyone would act like adults. Marron and I had our drama, but now it just seems like our friend group is the drama queens," Pan added. "That's why I needed space."

"Yea, but Videl's better now, Nikki went back home, Mo and Tyler moved, and Frost is going abroad for school. Hopefully, things will be less dramatic with fewer people," Tarot responded.

"Are you guys on good terms yet?" Pan questioned hoping not to set the girl off. She was referring to Mo, Tarot's ex-girlfriend who had ended things with Tarot on a rather sour note, to say the least.

"No, she hates me, she thinks I'm too harsh and rude. Why is it my fault, why can't she say she's just a sensitive little cry baby?" Tarot answered. "I could care less if we're on good terms or not, she's just a girl, she's replaceable."

"Damn, I'd hate to be your girlfriend," Pan chuckled. "Look, coming from a person who you used to bully, you are harsh and mean, you just need to acknowledge it and figure out how to express yourself in a more positive way. Otherwise, all your relationships are going to end up like this."

Tarot pouted in response. "Look at you all mature and acting like a guidance counselor. If I wasn't mistaken you were a wild one during middle school and freshman year."

"We all have to grow up eventually," Pan commented, holding her head up high.

"Well, you have grown up, mentally and physically. Look at you actually caring about your appearance and you finally have boobs," Tarot teased.

Tarot was right, all though she was still a tomboy, she stopped wearing stained smelly shirts. She wore wired bras andgirly pantie, and she even started growing her hair out from a bob to shoulder length although she kept her signature bangs. "Same 'ol Tarot, I guess the teasing will never change."

* * *

 _Look I know you're pissed-"_

 _"Oh, pissed doesn't describe how I feel Goten! I'm embarrassed and absolutely livid. All this relationship has been being drama! I thought you were different and sweet, but you lied to me, you still love her!"_

 _"First of all, keep it down, I don't want my parents waking up, and second, I don't love Bra anymore, that ended a year ago," Goten countered._

 _"Yes you do, you guys are getting closer and closer, and the way you look at her it's just so. UGH! I can't do this! I should have never gone out with my 'cousin's' ex-boyfriend. I should have known she was still-"_

 _"How can I love someone as narcissistic, needy, annoying, arrogant, selfish and demanding as Bra. If things don't go her way, she throws a tantrum, she uses her money to hide her insecurities and- I NEVER DID LOVE HER!"_

 _Nikkita shook her head, he was lying to himself and it was blatantly obvious. "Even I know that's a lie." Nikkita headed for the door and quickly opened it. A surprised gasp emitted from her mouth once she saw who was standing a few inches away._

 _"I-I was l-looking for towels.. a-and I didn't mean to… I-I'm sorry Nikki... I don't. I'm leaving," The girl's voice was wavering and full of hopelessness, but she wasn't going to give her ex-boyfriend the satisfaction of seeing her cry. As fast as she could in four-inch heels, the newly-arrived blue haired teen skipped down the stairs with tears in her eyes._

 _"No Bra wait!" He called out as he raced after her. The youngest Son boy didn't get too far, as he was pulled back by the collar of his shirt by his severely pissed off and exhausted mother._

 _"I catered three parties today and I'm tired as hell Goten Son. So how do you think I feel about you, your brother, Nikkita, and Bra sneaking in your father's office, making a ruckus, arguing, screaming at twelve in the damn morning while I'm trying to sleep?_

 _He heard the door slam, and it was as if his heart had cracked._

Goten had severely fucked up. He lost his best friends and girlfriend all in one night. He wasn't quite sure what had come over him that. Nikki refused to believe that he didn't love her anymore additionally, no matter what she thought about Bra, she was still family and she refused to date someone who could utter such disrespectful words as he did about her cousin.

Although Goten couldn't admit it, he knew he still loved her and he regretted everything he said. He tried texting, calling and going to her house, but sadly all attempts to apologize were done in vain as she refused to talk to him.

The Son boy often found himself thinking why he had said those things. Why would he say something that he didn't mean at all? Maybe he thought it could help him get over her, maybe he could convince himself that he didn't love her anymore. No, it didn't matter if he denied it, date other people, or ignore her, he missed and loved her but his chance of getting her back was slim to none, but he wouldn't let that stop him.

"What are you doing over there, looking all depressed?" Gohan teased from the bed next to hm without moving his eyes from the screen in front of him and viciously tapped away at his game controller.

"Hm, just thinking," The younger brother scoffed before turning onto his side to face Gohan. "Y'know, I've been meaning to ask you, how are things between you and Videl?"

"Alright, I guess," Gohan shrugged as he to wasn't quite sure what he and Videl were doing. He knew that he loved her to the moon and back and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. However, the both of them were wary of getting back into relationships. For Gohan, he was worried about rushing into a relationship and, putting his all into it like before only to get his heart broken by her again. Besides, she had recently gotten out of an abusive relationship and he was sure that she need time to heal before giving her heart to someone again.

"You really thinking about getting back with her? Goten questioned as he arched his brow in confusion.

"Well, of course, I wanna be with her again, I love her," Gohan responded with full certainty.

"But she broke her heart," Goten retorted.

"Yea, she's made mistakes and so have I, no one is perfect. If you think forgiving her is crazy, then I guess love makes you do crazy things," Gohan replied. Although the way his brother was asking him was rude, he didn't pay it much mind. He asked himself this question many times when they started to fix their friendship. Why did he want someone who had broken his heart back into his life again? However, it didn't take him long for him to figure out his answer which was simple, love.

Goten shrugged as he opened up his phone and went straight to his messages. Forgiveness and love, something Bra Briefs would never give to him again. He felt like a dick, but he couldn't find the courage to talk or text her.

He often found himself reading through their old messages, back when they were friends. For reason, her couldn't figure out how he felt about Bra. Was it for the best that she was out of his life? Did he miss her? Did he still love her? However he felt wouldn't matter, she hated him and it was probably for the best

Goten clicked on the chat between him and Bra, the last message was sent by him on that fateful night

 _Are you okay?_

 _I'm sorry_

He struggled to type out, however, he couldn't push send.


End file.
